The present invention relates to a deodorant composition which has excellent deodorizing effects on the odors of armpits, foot and the body of humans, the odors of animals, etc. to give comfort after use.
Many of conventionally proposed deodorants are effective on limited sites of application or limited substances as described, e.g., in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 191731/91 and 138140/95. There has been an increasing demand for a deodorant effective on a variety of substances giving off odors, e.g., on the odors of armpits, foot or hair of humans or the odors of animals, etc. In particular, where animals such as dogs, which have a strong smell, are kept as a domestic pet, removal of their odor is inevitable. Since shampooing an animal is too troublesome to do so frequently, a deodorant capable of easily deodorizing instead of shampooing has been awaited.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a deodorant composition having excellent deodorizing effects on the odors of the armpits, foot and body of humans, the odors of animals, etc.
The present inventors have found that the above object is accomplished by an aqueous deodorant composition comprising specific amounts of a water-soluble metal salt, a nonionic surface active agent and silicone oil.
The present invention has achieved the above object by providing a deodorant composition comprising 0.03 to 5% by weight of a water-soluble metal salt, 0.01 to 5% by weight of a nonionic surface active agent, 0.1 to 10% by weight of silicone oil, and the balance of water.